


From Ashes

by PFL (msmoat)



Category: The Professionals
Genre: First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 07:44:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11550663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msmoat/pseuds/PFL
Summary: It's the end for CI5, but what about Bodie and Doyle's partnership?





	From Ashes

**Author's Note:**

> This story came about because I forced myself to finish my 5-mile run as planned, rather than stop at 3 miles. During the last 2 miles this just sort of bubbled up. After a 7-month hiatus from writing, it was very welcome!

“So let us give a round of applause—thanks and gratitude to Major Cowley for all he has done for us and for England.” Justin Mitchell started clapping even before he’d finished speaking. As the ovation grew, Doyle didn’t move from his position against the wall, didn’t uncross his arms to join in the pointless celebration. Beside him, Bodie stayed still as well, except for one fist that slowly clenched then relaxed. Doyle watched as Cowley stared at the opposite wall through the applause, although he gave a small nod of acknowledgement as it finished. Doyle suspected Mitchell was more clueless than cruel, but he might as well have driven a knife into Cowley. 

Mandatory retirement had finally caught up with George Cowley. Doyle didn’t know how he had avoided it for as long as he had. No doubt it had been a combination of actual need and behind-the-scenes stratagems. Or blackmail. But not even Cowley could completely stop time in its tracks. He was out. And already, Doyle thought, there was an air about Cowley that reminded him, depressingly, of Brigadier Stadden. Doyle looked down at the floor.

CI5 was finished as well. The official line was that it was for the sake of efficiency. The government couldn’t afford redundancy in its operations. CI5 was to be disbanded, its agents and staff shifted to other agencies. Unofficially, well, Cowley was unique, wasn’t he? Who else could be trusted with that much power? Bodie said it showed the respect the government had for Cowley. Doyle rather thought it showed how often Cowley had got up government’s nose. Bodie also—

He wasn’t going to think about Bodie. He looked at Mitchell’s self-satisfied face.

“This concludes the final briefing.” Mitchell looked around the room at the remnants of CI5. “But it is not goodbye. Your dedication and skills, so eloquently described by Major Cowley and demonstrated to us all, will only benefit MI5, MI6, and the other agencies. I look forward to working with many of you myself. Thank you.”

The end. CI5 was officially dismantled. The real end, however, had been last week when Cowley had said his farewell to them, well away from outsiders. Since then, it had been matter of cleaning up loose ends, deciding what he wanted of the future, listening to Mitchell’s sales pitch, ignoring the hollow pit in his gut. Doyle shifted against the wall, tightened his hand on his own bicep. What the fuck. He’d moved on before, changed jobs, changed friends. That was life, wasn’t it? Mitchell wanted him in charge of Special Investigations—a vague enough title for a new department to hide how similar the work would be to what he had been doing. More or less. Minus the gunfire. Minus Cowley and his incorruptibility. Minus Bodie.

_Investigation? Like a bloody Sherlock Holmes? Might be good enough for you, Doyle._

Bodie’s words rang in Doyle’s head. They were words that might have been said in the last week, but the sneering tone harkened back. That was vintage Bodie, from the early days of the partnership. Probably from that first bloody day. First day. Last day. What the fuck was he going to do? 

Doyle felt Bodie straighten beside him. He glanced round and saw Mitchell working his way through the crowd, shaking hands, and patting backs. Murphy, Anson and some of the others had gathered around Cowley. Doyle turned his head and met Bodie’s eyes. Bodie had refused Mitchell’s offer. “I tethered my fortune to Cowley,” he’d said. Nothing more. The end. 

Or not. “Stay,” Doyle said, and held Bodie’s gaze. _Tether your fortune to me_ , he wanted to say, but couldn’t. The moment seemed the stretch. Any second now, Bodie would turn away, maybe give him a mock punch. _So long, Doyle_. 

But the seconds went by. Then Bodie briefly closed his eyes, shook his head once as he breathed out. “Damn you.” His voice was low. He smiled—brave-looking, almost real, like the smile he had mustered for Cowley last week. “Going to turn me into a blood investigator, after all, eh? Determined sod. You win in the—” 

Doyle caught Bodie’s chin in his hand, didn’t allow himself time to think. “Maybe we both win.” He kissed Bodie. One glorious act of rebellion. Truth laid bare, at last. Typical, wasn’t it? He’d got what he wanted, but it wasn’t enough. Or maybe it was just that he couldn’t have lived with the defeat he’d seen in Bodie’s eyes. Set him free. Bodie’s choice. 

Bodie didn’t break the kiss. Doyle’s heart soared into his throat. It was only when he felt a surge in his groin that he came to his senses enough to pull back. Bodie’s hand clamped on his arm. Doyle was suddenly acutely aware of their audience. Oh, bollocks. He clamped down on completely inappropriate laughter. 

“So, not investigators, then.” Bodie’s voice was prosaic. His eyes were not. There was laughter in those eyes, but also something else that Doyle wanted to investigate. Thoroughly. 

Doyle forced himself to look away. His gaze found Mitchell and he had no difficulty deciphering his expression. “Soldiers of fortune?" 

Bodie’s smile was genuine this time. “Partners, I reckon. We’ve had some success at that.” He let Doyle go. “Come on, Ray, let’s get out of this—" 

“Lousy city.” They walked away together. Before they left the room, Doyle caught a glimpse of a smile on Cowley’s face. Whether it was for them or for Mitchell’s discomfiture didn’t really matter. 

The End.  
July 2017 


End file.
